Fiancée
by Tessia
Summary: What would happend if Itachi had a fiancée befour he became an ANBU...
1. Reunion and Firs Contact

Fiancée

**Chapter one: Reunion**

Sasuke ran into Itachi searching for Naruto. "I am your opponent!" He shouted. Few moments later, Sasuke was getting beaten, Kisame was busy by not letting Jiraiya and Naruto inter fear. Itachi activated mengeku no shringan and wanted to catch his brother into a genjutu.

"Stop it!" Suddenly a voice came from behind the corner. Three of them did not see the women, which had spoken. Itachi stooped and stared at her. From behind the corner a young women came out.

"Yukako-sama?!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke's foster mother looked at that screaming boy. "Sasuke do not inter fear! Itachi we have to discus something out!"

_Oh shit! _Itachi look at her a bit scared. _She is still mad on me..._

_They ware both standing on a balcony of the ANBU's Office. Chief came out and gave him an envelope. Itachi picked out a paper with his next mission. He quickly rad it. His face became white. Yukako came out of the shadow. "What's up? Can I help you with it?" She asked._

"_I do not think so. This is something I have to do myself. Hey! Stop it!"_

_She took that paper out of his hand. "What?! This must be nonsense. Tell me it is not true! Tell me you re not going to make dis mission!"_

"_I have to." _Why do I have to leave her hear?! I do not want to do this. And especially I do not want to loose her. _"Please do not inter fear, dear."_

"_Maybe." She whispered and kissed him._

_That was the last time he saw her._

"I told you to come back! I told you to abandon the mission! I told you not to do that to your family!" She bawled at him.

Everyone except those two and Jiraiya did not knew what they are talking about. Sasuke started to get it. "Who? Who ordered it and why?!"

"Silence!" She sad.

Itachi looked at her. "Do you want me to kill you or to get killed by you?" He asked, looking at her.

"I do not knew." She submitted.

"What is between you two?" Sasuke asked.

"She was his fiancée." Jiraiya sad. All the faces, Kisame's too, turned at him.

"What?!" Sasuke looked upon his brother and his foster mother.

"Be quiet." Both shouted.

"Come outside!" Yukako sad. They went out on the street. All the people ware gazed at them.

"This time I am not going to let you go!"

_She was there. Standing on a power line looking down on him. He was killing his family, his friends and his comrades. She felt so sad and empty as if he was killing her. She knew he had known about her. Tears war flowed down threw her cheeks. She wanted to shout. She wanted to stop him. But she can not. Finally he arrived to his parent's house. She was strong enough to stop him, physically. But mentally not. She followed him. Than she realised small boy, his brother, was coming home. She stood up and ran away._

"Do you knew what you have done?! To me! To him! To your clan?! Moon seeing technique!" She prepared herself to do not let him captured her into his genjutsu.

"Cut it out." He sad quietly with freezing voice.

She noticed that she became to get him where she wanted to. She wanted him to feel the same sadness as she did. As they all did.

"I am not going to." She smirked at him.

_It was a hell. All those people. But he was doing that for his village. Or his country. For peace. He even sacrificed his love and happiness. He known Yukako was there. Watching him doing this mass. He could even feel her tears in his hard. But this all was the second in the row. It was the last time he turned his had to her and got into his home. He followed his parents into their room._

"Fire technique: Fireball!" He shouted and he aimed at her.

"Earth technique: Stone skin!" Fire reached her, but it has done nothing. She smiled.

He was fascinated...

(This was what was happening now... Now I am going to show you what happen those years earlier when they ware young.)

**Chapter two: First contact**

It was his first day in Academy. He was eight now. He knew that his clan was a elite clan in Konoha. Nearly all his relatives ware an ANBU. He was expected to become one ones day too. He set up into a desk and wanted.

A nice girl with long black hair came in. She had an indigo eyes and a nice teasing smile. She looked at him. He could saw a mischief smile. She came to him and set down near him. "You are that Uchiha boy?" She asked.

"Why do you want to knew?" He felt like kind of if hi liked her. He smiled.

"Because I want to knew who is that person who is as skilled as me. I am Kinizary Yukako, from Kinizary clan."

"I am Uchiha Itachi. So you are that last survivor of that clan?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am. Only one who is still alive." She smiled sadly.

"So you think that you can be a match for me?" He smiled.

It was after first day's lessons. They went out to the training place. "So what kind of weapon would it be?"

"Kunais. O.K.?" She asked.

"Yop." He took two of them out and she did so too. She jumped up on a branch of the near by tree. He was right next to her. They both balanced on the branches and they started with taijutsu. She jumped up and attacked him with her left hand. He tried to block it and attacked her with his right hand from about. Her right and went up and with left leg she tripped him up.

They continued for about half an hour when sensei came. "What are you two doing hear?"

"Just a little spring." She sad.

"Little spring?! Go home now. It is late. Your parents sill be warred.

They went home together and they ware laughing. "Have you seen him how he was angry?"

"Of cores I did. Hey you. You knew what? You are pretty good. See you next time."

"We are already at yours place?" He asked.

"Yup. So see you tomorrow at school."

(So it is the end of first part. I will continue it as whool thayr relationship evolved.)


	2. Becoming genin and Mission of two ANBU

Fiancée

Chapter Tree: Becoming genin

Today it was their big day. Final exam. Even they war both nine, sensei allowed them to take the test. They have done writing test and also test of basic ninja techniques and now they ware waiting for their results. Both Yukako and Itachi ware nervous.

Iamiko sensei came in. All students went silent. "So we have results hear. First I will tell the name of the person, who has one hundred of one hundred of points. We have two of them. Kinizary Yukako and Uchiha Itachi. It is unusual to have even one with such a results. And we have to of them and they have don this academy in only one year in the age of nine! Next is Hyuuga Sazame with 87 points, Ka..."

"We did it!" Yukako shouted happy and Itachi was smiling.

And than the next part of it came. "Now I will tell you which tree man team are you in... Team five. Kinizary Yukako, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Sazame. We expect a lot of yo tree...Next there is..."

After they ware dismissed Itachi decided to walk her home. "Sorry dad, I have to do something." He told his father, who came to see his first son becoming genin.

"Good. But do not be to late."

"Yes, father." He sad and quietly went to Yukako. No one came to say her, she did a got job so he came. "Yo ware grate."

"It looks so if even an Uchiha's boy says it." She smiled teasing him.

"What bout a little party? You should celebrate it." He smiled.

"But would there by no problems and questions?" She blushed.

"Don't worry." He took her hand and they both went forwards. "Father, can I invite a friend today?" He asked. She was blushing again.

Mr. Uchiha looked down at the girl. "You can." He sad coldly and went home.

When they came to Uchiha's Itachi took her to she his mum. Also his four years old brother Sasuke was there. "What a nice little boy." She sad as was expected from a girl paying a visit to someone with a small child.

They chatted for a while. When she finally left, his father sad him not ewer to bring her to their house again, because of the clan she was from.

Next day they met at the park. "They did not like me as I told you."

"Yes, I did not want it to end like that."

"Oh! Cut it out! I do not need to be loved by everyone. Let it be. When was it we ware supposed to meet with our new teacher?"

"At three. It is already time to go." They walked up a street towards the meting place.

Sazame was already there. "Hello."

"Hi." She waved at him.

Itachi just walked to hem and stopped near him. They shacked their hands. "So where is the sensei?"

Sensei came there. "Hi you there. I am Sarutobi Asuma. So you are those tree. This is going to be interesting. Kids from all tree of top clans. Come with me..."

**Chapter Four: Mission of two ANBU**

They ware already ANBU and both fourteen. Both of them. Sazame and Asuma went for their mission and those two was given a separated mission to kidnap one of Akatsuki. It should be an A-rank mission for two junins. Everything went right until Sasori came.

He was standing there in the middle of the grass. They jumped out of their hideouts. Sasori smiled and brought out his kazekage-puppet.

_Shit! _Itachi activated sharingan. "Fire element: Fireball Technique!" He jelled and aimed n that puppet.

"Sorry boy." Sasori sad lightly. His puppet sat a iron-sand wall between them.

"Stand where you are Sasori! Earth element: Stone Skin Technique!" She shouted and ran towards him.

"Not so easy ANBU girl!" Wall was all around him.

She came even closer. "Earth element: Earthquake Hit Technique!" She crushed with her hand into that wall and a mad a big hole. She smiled as Sasori made a wall disappear. "Is that all you have? This is a S-class criminal?"

"Do not..." But it was to late for it. Puppet ran towards Itachi, ho did not have an ultimate defence against it as she did. His shoulder was speared. "Shit!"

"No?!" She shouted. In that moment she have forgotten of their mission and Sasori. He quickly ran away, till he still can. She came to Itachi. His shoulder was black as a poison flue threw his blood. "I am sorry." She knelled next to him and took out her medicine box. Dis time it looked serious. She gave him first aide and then she started to search for ingredients for an antidote. It was a hard work. It took her one day to collect them and next one to prepare it. Also she had to make them food and bring them water. He had a fever and was asleep most of time.

Finely he waked up. "How long...?"

"St!" She made him become quiet. "For four days."

"What?! And the mission?!" He wanted to sit down but she did not allowed it to him.

"Do not worry. They will sand another team." She pushed him down.

"And all that time you took care of me?" He whispered.

"What did you expect? Like lading you die hear?" She smiled.

"OK. OK. I have god it." He smiled at her. "Would...?"

"What? Do not ask me on a date again. We are already dating."

"Yes I knew. But... Would you marry..."

"Yes." She did not let him end that question and kissed him.

(Do not warry. it is still not the end. I knew it could be better, but it is just like it is, so enjoy and coment...)


End file.
